


Чистое обожание

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Договаривать Барнс не стал — не было смысла. Если Стив замирал, уставившись куда-то, будто гончая, учуяв лису, значит рядом тот очкарик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистое обожание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



***1***

— Баки, идем же!  
— Я не могу. Не могу оставить её одну. Она будет скучать.  
— Это просто машина, Бак. Успокойся.  
— Но…  
— Идем.  
— Ладно, — грустно выдохнул Барнс, оторвавшись от капота своей новой машины. — Пока, детка. Увидимся.

Стив, закатив глаза, дернул Барнса за рукав и повел за собой через парковку. Тот вскоре отошёл от тяжелой разлуки и шагал легко, щурясь от солнышка, представляя, видимо, как в конце дня отправится домой с ветерком. Не то чтобы Стив не мог его понять, но Барнс порой строит из себя просто королеву драмы.

Пока они шли по коридору, Стив насчитал дюжину девчонок, которые успели подмигнуть Баки за ту долю секунды, что они встречались взглядами. 

— Ты знал, что надо будет обязательно записаться на внеклассное занятие? — возмущенно спросил Баки, копаясь в шкафчике.  
— Эм, да, — усмехнулся Стив, дожидаясь, пока Бак сдует всю пыль из шкафчика, скопившуюся за лето.  
— А какого черта ты мне не сказал? — спросил Баки, подняв бровь. — Почему я постоянно узнаю обо всем последним? И куда ты записался?  
— В художественный кружок, — пробубнил Стив.

В ответ Барнс фыркнул от смеха, спрятавшись за дверцей.

— Чего ты ржёшь?  
— Да ничего.  
— Я посмеюсь, когда тебе придется записаться в кружок по лепке или плетения корзиночек, — злорадно улыбнулся Роджерс.  
— Ты жестокий человек, Стивен Роджерс, — вздохнул Баки, складывая учебники. — А всё потому что у тебя машины нет. И парня.

За последний комментарий Барнс получил кулаком в плечо.

— На правду, чувак, не обижаются, — нахмурился Барнс, потирая плечо. — Блин, больно!  
— Ты закончил или нет? — не выдержал Стив.  
— Да сейчас, сейчас. Достану только…

Стив выпрямился и осмотрелся снова. В коридоре яблоку негде было упасть, стоял жуткий гул. Выискивая знакомые лица в толпе, взгляд Стива вдруг остановился на пареньке, который запихнул в шкафчик все учебники и теперь отчаянно пытался закрыть его. 

— Стивен! — вдруг крикнул Барнс у самого уха.  
— Что?!  
— Чего застыл? Что у тебя сейчас, говорю! — повторил Баки, подтянув лямку рюкзака.  
— Эм… литература, — вздохнул Стив, косясь в сторону. — Или история.  
— Чего ты там вылупился? — повернулся в ту же сторону Баки. — На него что ли?  
— Не показывай ты пальцем, идиот!  
— Ну который? В дурацкой рубашке? Или с пирсингом в носу?  
— Нет же! В очках…  
— А-а… Понравился? — ехидно улыбнулся Баки, посмотрев на Стива.  
— Ну…  
— Покраснел. Значит, понравился.  
— Конечно, я покраснел, идиот, ты меня смущаешь тупыми вопросами при всех.  
— Не видел его раньше. Первокурсник, наверное. Иди, поздоровайся.  
— Я тебя не знаю, — сразу открестился Стив, направившись к расписанию.  
— Ну и кто ты после этого? — воскликнул ему в след Барнс.

Стивен только махнул в его сторону рукой.

***2***

Чертовы замки в этом заведении оставляют желать лучшего.  
Тони вздохнул, успокоился и еще раз ввел код. Через пять минут у него важная встреча, а он не может открыть этот треклятый шкафчик!

— Да что ж ты будешь делать… — раздраженно проворчал себе под нос Тони.  
— Хэй.

Вздрогнув, Тони повернулся и увидел перед собой парня, выше его на голову. Он жевал жвачку, прислонившись одним плечом к шкафчикам, и странно на него смотрел.

— Хэй, — откликнулся Тони, покосившись на него.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Эм. Пытаюсь открыть шкафчик.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне нужно достать оттуда кое-что, — терпеливо объяснил Тони.  
— Он же не твой.  
— Слушай, я знаю свой шкафчик, ладно?  
— Это не твой. Твой следующий, — усмехнулся Стив.

Старк саркастично посмотрел на него и, демонстративно встав, ввел код от своего шкафчика, но… какого же было удивление, когда дверца другого открылась с первого раза. Тони сконфужено стал вытаскивать из рюкзака тетради, услышав от парня легкий смешок.

— Мне нравятся твои кеды, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Они не подходят к твоей одежде, и поэтому хорошо смотрятся. Так иногда бывает.

Тони посмотрел на свои кеды, будто первый раз о них вообще услышал.

— Спасибо?.. — неуверенно отозвался Тони.  
— Хочешь жвачку?  
— С чем она? — спросил Тони, хлопнув дверцей.

Стивен нагнулся и дыхнул Тони в очки, отчего одна линза запотела.  
Растерявшись, Старк подождал, пока сможет видеть через обе линзы, и протянул ладонь. Стив молча положил ему в руку мятную пластинку.

— Спасибо, — сказал Старк, сунув её в карман, нервно улыбнувшись на прощание.  
— Увидимся, — просиял Роджерс.

 _"Обязательно, псих",_ — хмыкнул про себя Тони.

***3***

Когда проживешь с кем-то достаточно долго, научишься узнавать его шаги по слуху. Без очков - по походке. В том, что это Брюс, Тони не сомневался. Всё как обычно: снял кроссовки без рук, кинул рюкзак, повесил пиджак, — единственная вещь, которую он берег, — щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил, не сняв с рук митенок. Его действия четко представлялись у Тони перед глазами. Сейчас сядет прямо задницей на стол, за которым Старк работает.

— Как день прошёл? — спросил Тони, взглянув на соседа по комнате полусонными глазами, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— Отвратительно, — ответил Беннер, выдохнув дым. — Впрочем, как обычно. Но сегодня что-то я устал от этих не представляющих что творится вокруг хомячков. 

Тони снисходительно улыбнулся, забрав у Брюса косяк.

— Сегодня Джен спросила меня, что было раньше: Адам с Евой или динозавры. Мне кажется, они все издеваются надо мной. Проще взять деньги и всё сделать самому. Эй, полегче, отдай-ка обратно.  
— Ну, — возразил Тони, затянувшись, — не жадничай. На вот лучше, проверь, у меня что-то ответ не сходится.

Беннер стянул очки со лба на нос и несколько секунд смотрел в тетрадь, держа её перед собой в руках.

— Ноль забыл. Здесь в минус одиннадцатой, а не в десятой, — наконец выдал свой вердикт Брюс.

Тони отдал ему косяк обратно и принялся исправлять. 

— Черт. Вот ведь тупица.  
— Тони, юное ты моё дарование, видел моих однокурсников? Ты за этот год поваляй дурака, да сдавай выпускные экзамены. А они... я не знаю, как они еще живы вообще.  
— О, поверь, я успел познакомится с одним, — усмехнулся Тони.  
— С кем?  
— Парень один. Высокий, блондин. Стив, вроде.  
— О, Стив. Видел. С темненьким ходит везде, у того еще на левой руке татушка звезды.  
— Да... И он меня, похоже, преследует, — обреченно вздохнул Старк.  
— Наш кукурузник? — удивленно спросил Брюс. — Вот прикол.  
— Как не выйду куда-нибудь, он уже машет: "Привет!". С такой лыбой счастливой.  
— Кто-то называет это "преследованием", я бы назвал "восхищением издалека", — усмехнулся Беннер, затянувшись последний раз. Всего второй, если считать.  
— Да брось, — хмыкнул Старк, потерев глаза.  
— Всё-таки ты немножко туповат для гениальности.

***4***

Это продолжалось, ну, на вскидку, уже минут семь, а может, все десять. Баки и его новая подружка обжимались у всех на виду, будто сейчас конец света. Стив старался не пялиться на них, лишь иногда поглядывая, но, похоже, парочка не собиралась обращать на изнывающего от ожидания Роджерса внимания. Может, быстрее было добраться до дома пешком?

— Мы поедем сегодня или что? — громко пожаловался Стив.

Целоваться парочка не прекратила, но Баки решил сжалиться над бедным другом, поэтому с трудом, но отцепил от себя новую пассию. Обменявшись последними обещаниями с ней, Барнс подошёл к машине.

— Эй, не сиди на капоте, черт подери! — воскликнул Барнс.

Роджерс демонстративно поднял руки и выпрямился, встав.

— Сел своей толстой задницей! Ты скучала, детка? Я тоже, моя хорошая. Не волнуйся, этот злой дядя Стив тебя больше не обидит, — приговаривал Барнс, прижавшись щекой к капоту. — Хэй, Стив, а ты...

Договаривать Барнс не стал — не было смысла. Если Стив замирал, уставившись куда-то, будто гончая, учуяв лису, значит рядом тот очкарик. 

— Слушай, Стив... — тяжело начал Барнс. — Ты не думаешь, что уже хватит? Мне кажется, он, это, ну, не заинтересован.

Стив, естественно, и ухом не повел. Разумеется, не Баки его осуждать. Первая любовь и состоит наполовину из глупости, наполовину из любопытства.

— Куда он идет... — прошептал Стив, нахмурившись слегка.  
— Домой, наверно, — высказался Барнс, ободряюще положив руку Стиву на плечо.  
— Он живет в кампусе, — опроверг Роджерс.  
— Ну, по своим делам, чего пристал к человеку, в самом деле.  
— Баки.  
— Что?  
— Баки, миленький, дай ключи.  
— Что? — растерянно взвизгнул Барнс.  
— Ну пожалуйста. Это, может, мой последний шанс. По гроб жизни буду благодарен.  
— Даже не думай.  
— Баки...  
— Черта с два!  
— Пожалуйста!  
— Нет! И не смотри на меня так.  
— Прошу... Он ведь уйдет сейчас. Баки!

Стив сделал самые молящие глаза, которые только мог состроить, и, надо заметить, у него это хорошо получалось. Баки только не скулил на месте от нерешительности.

— Л-ладно, — в конце концов сдался Баки, достав из кармана джинс ключи, за которыми тут же потянулся Стив. — В салоне не есть, не пить, не курить!  
— Хорошо!  
— Никаких пятен, запахов и царапин, черт!  
— Обещаю!  
— И бензин не бесплатный.  
— Оплачу всё!  
— И не трахаться там!  
— Да господи ты боже мой, давай сюда уже!

В следующую секунду Роджерс прыгнул в машину и вырулил с парковки так, что Баки чуть клочок волос себе не выдернул от ужаса. 

Подъехав к тротуару и, естественно, перепугав своего очкарика гудком, Стив улыбнулся и заговорил с ним, держась рукой за дверцу. 

_"Где он нахватался этих тупых замашек пикапера?",_ — подумал Баки. — _"Ах, да..."_

Очкарик, однако, смерив Стива взглядом, сел в машину. 

Баки уже скучал по своей детке.

***5***

Они долго ехали по трассе. В машине без верха на скорости, близкой к максимальной, Старк наслаждался шумом ветра в ушах, почти не слыша радио. Начинало смеркаться. Стив вдруг свернул в сторону и, проехав метров пятьдесят, остановился и выключил фары, прервав радиоведущего как раз тогда, когда он прощался. Тони осмотрелся — вокруг ни души, одно поле и трасса позади.

— Так... как дела в художественном? — полюбопытствовал Тони, посмотрев на визави.  
— Хорошо. Я лучше всех нарисовал корзинку фруктов на прошлом занятии, — усмехнувшись, ответил Стив. — А ты куда-то шёл, я тебя не отвлек?  
— Нет-нет, — улыбнулся Тони. — Я просто немного повздорил со своим соседом и вышел проветриться.  
— Сильно повздорили? — спросил Стив, повернувшись корпусом.  
— Не, я просто забыл вынести мусор, слово за слово... Брюс обычно тихий, но его лучше не злить, понимаешь.  
— В тихом омуте, да?  
— Не говори, — согласился Старк, подняв глаза.

Наступила тишина. На осеннем небе вдали от света города стали появляться звезды.

— А ты знаешь, что люди, побывавшие в космосе, вырастают где-то на пять сантиметров из-за отсутствия давления на позвоночник?  
— Мечтаешь полететь в космос?  
— Чтобы немного вырасти? Возможно, — рассмеялся Тони. — А еще, знаешь, самые маленькие звезды, дальние, то есть, их вернее всего уже нет, до нас просто до сих пор доходит их свет, летящий через...

Тони повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива всего, черт, на секунду...

— Ты чего? — удивился Старк.  
— Что? — переспросил Стив.  
— Зачем ты меня поцеловал?  
— Мне хотелось. Ну, и чтобы заткнуть тебя. Немножко, — взволнованно произнес Стив.  
— О, боже мой, — смущенно закрыл лицо руками Тони.  
— Извини. Прости, пожалуйста, — запаниковал Роджерс. — Я думал, что ты...  
— Кукурузник?

Стив сглотнул и пораженно опустил взгляд, сев прямо.

— Что ж, это было... довольно грубо, и я ошибся, и чувствую себя хуже, чем полным придурком, — уныло проговорил Роджерс, боясь взглянуть на него. — Извини, что докучал тебе. Я отвезу тебя домой. То есть, в кампус. Или куда угодно. Или, черт, уже ведь поздно куда-то там идти, я... просто в кампус, да. Боже, что я за идиот...

— Стив, слушай, ты неправильно понял, — вздохнув, начал Старк. — Просто это было так вдруг, я не был готов. В смысле, ты взял и не спросив...  
— Украл твой первый поцелуй?  
— Д-да.  
— И тебе было противно?  
— Нет. То есть, я даже, ну, распробовать не успел. 

Размышляя, что лучше всего сказать или сделать сейчас, Стив решил ничего не предпринимать. Посмотрев на него, Тони натянул очки на голову и улыбнулся, поманив его пальцем.

Роджерс, на этот раз медленно, аккуратно приблизился к нему лицом и прикоснулся губами, не дыша. Через несколько секунд Тони приоткрыл один глаз.

 _"Хм, а это приятно. Блин, шея болит, надо развернуться. Так... О, боже, какая холодная у него рука. Здесь прохладно. Надо сказать ему, чтобы поднял крышу. Может, тоже обнять его? Черт, вот это шея... круто. О, нет, о, нет, он двигает губами, мне тоже так делать? Боже мой"._

Пробираясь в темноте к своей постели, Тони всё-таки разбудил Брюса. Тони стало жутко неудобно, ведь бедняга Брюс так редко спал. Впрочем, он же не виноват, что кто-то просыпается от любого шороха, словно молодая мамаша с беспокойным ребенком?

— Ты где был? — недовольно и сонно спросил Брюс, пока Старк накрывался одеялом прямо в одежде.  
— Кукурузу сажал.

***6***

Наступил декабрь, и Тони увидел первый снег уже в шестнадцатый раз. Он лежал на кровати, читая, грызя карандаш, иногда делая пометки. Вдруг в тишине раздался стук по стеклу. Тони закатил глаза и встал, чтобы открыть окно.

— Брюс, комендантский час это тебе не... — недовольно начал Тони, отворив окно, — о, боже, Стив?

— Привет, малыш, — ласково улыбнулся Роджерс, оказавшись в комнате.  
— Ты совсем дурак? Второй этаж.  
— Там довольно удобный выступ. И еще до входа переть далеко неохота.  
— Ну ты точно как Брюс, — покачал головой Тони, усмехнувшись. — Зачем залез так поздно?

Стивен постоял, озадаченный, а потом, похлопав себя по карманам, вручил Старку шоколадный батончик.

— Добытчик мой, что бы я без тебя делал, — вздохнул Тони, положив гостинец на стол.  
— А у вас... минималистично, — подытожил Стив, осмотрев комнату.  
— Брюс здесь, можно сказать, не живет, а у меня не так много вещей. Но когда сдаём проекты здесь просто хаос.  
— Что делал?  
— Ничего. Читал.  
— Здесь темно, чтобы читать.  
— Надо поменять лампочку, но мы с Брюсом слишком ленивые. И низкие.

Когда Стив осмотрелся полностью, Тони уже снова лежал на кровати и читал. Стив незаметно подошёл, стянул обувь и прилег, стараясь не мешать. Легко, на краешек у стенки. Тони, не отрываясь от книги, пододвинулся и лег на его плечо. Стив даже вчитался в текст, — там была биография какого-то физика по имени Резерфорд, — перебирая пальцами отросшие локоны Старка. Тот пытался сосредоточится, но долго не выдержал и, закрыв учебник, посмотрел на Стива влюбленно, поцеловав. 

Поцелуи с того первого раза в машине стали более... профессиональными. Ну, то есть, не выглядело так, будто они пытаются друг друга съесть. Старк всегда знал, что будет хорошо целоваться. 

Слишком тесная кровать. Слишком.

И если Стив думал, что Тони железный, то он ошибался. Лучшая защита — это нападение, верно?

— О-у-ого... ты чего? — расплылся в улыбке Роджерс, отпрянув.  
— А что? — спросил Старк, смотря такими невинными карими глазками, будто и не держал Стива за то, что в приличном обществе называют "та штука".

Поиграв в гляделки с минуту, Стив заерзал и потянулся к тумбочке, лёгши на него поперек, так что Тони мог полюбоваться его замечательной задницей в джинсах.

— Ай-яй-яй, плохой малыш, — наконец выдал Стив, демонстрируя почти использованный тюбик крема для рук.

Тони открыл было рот, но только смущенно отвел взгляд, будто его здесь нет.

— Знаешь, порой хочется расслабиться, ладно? Каждый день стресс.  
— Разумеется, — рассмеялся Стив, явно довольный своей находкой.  
— И в мастурбации нет ничего такого, ясно? Это самая естественная и самая странная хрень, которую я видел.  
— Ох-ох, — важно отозвался Стив, повернувшись на бок, лицом к нему. — А ну, признавайся, дрочил на меня?  
— На капитана футбольной команды? Спроси лучше, кто не...

Под пижамные штаны Тони вдруг скользнула рука, теплая и липкая от крема.

— И что я делал... в твоём воображении? — ухмыльнулся Роджерс, уперевшись левой рукой в подушку.  
— Ты... м-м-м... Целовал.  
— Целовал, — просто повторил Стив.  
— Много целовал, — добавил Тони, зажмурившись немного.  
— Что еще? — вкрадчиво спросил Стив, продолжая двигать рукой.  
— Говорил, — сглотнул Тони.  
— Что говорил?  
— Пошлости, — рассмеялся Старк, закусив губу.  
— Например? — мурлыкнул художник-садист.  
— Что я прекрасен. Что ты хочешь меня. Что хотел с первой встречи.

Немного приподнявшись, Стив снова поцеловал его, потому что было нужно. Показать, что он здесь, черт, рядом.

— Давай, малыш, кончай, — прошептал Стив у самого его уха, сжав член сильнее, — ты молодец, мой малыш, ну, Тони.

Когда Старк отдышался, открыв глаза, Стив смотрел на него, облизывая большой палец.

— Всё еще прекрасен, — заключил он, восхищенно осмотрев Старка с ног до головы.

***7***

Вдох-выдох. Не позволить ему сбить себе дыхание.

Вдох-выдох. Не стонать слишком откровенно.

Вдох...

Не смотреть выше его сил. Открыв глаза, Стив приподнял голову и взглянул. Тони как раз пытается заглотнуть полностью, но останавливается — слишком страшно, что не получится. В уголках глаз рефлекторно появляются слезы. Впрочем, Стиву и без этого чертовски хорошо. Даже слишком.

— Тони... Тони, легче, пожалуйста, — просит Стив, удерживая себя от того, чтобы вцепится Старку в волосы.

Ох, если бы Старк его слышал. Если бы не старался так сильно, давясь от жадности, пытаясь показать, какой он молодец — _я ведь хороший малыш, верно, Стив?_ — и как это на самом деле захватывающе, сделать ему — Стиву — приятно именно так.

Выпустив член изо рта, Тони поработал кулаком, подняв глаза на Роджерса — тот уже было обрадовался передышке — и стал медленно, но верно вбирать в рот снова, хорошо присосавшись в этот раз. Стив еле вдохнул через стиснутые зубы, наблюдая за этим, смотря на его губы, крепко обхватившие член так порнографически прекрасно, и не сдержал тихий стон.

У Тони вдруг оказался полный рот спермы, чего он не ожидал, хотя, конечно, это был вполне логичный конец его необдуманно напористых действий.

— Прости, — сыто подал голос Стив.

Подняв голову, Тони наградил его невзыскательным саркастичным взглядом и внезапно соскочил с кровати, пытаясь в панике показать Стиву, чтобы тот скорее прикрыл хозяйство. И, как ни странно, Роджерс сел на кровати, будто ничего не произошло, как раз в ту секунду, как в комнату вошёл Брюс. 

— Оу, — сказал он, подозрительно взглянув на Стива.  
— Привет, — подал руку Стив, встав с кровати.  
— Ага, — легко ответил Беннер.

Тони стоял в сторонке молча, но когда Беннер отвернулся, копаясь на своем столе, стал отчаянно показывать взглядом Стиву на... 

Роджерс тут же спохватился и застегнул ширинку.

— Дьявол, да где он?! — взревел Беннер. — Тони, ты видел, куда я дел ноутбук, а то я сейчас всё разнесу здесь к херам! Я забыл совсем сдать презентацию по астрономии, мать её так, и этот козёл наорал на меня при всех.

Стивен удивленно поднял брови — видеть такого тихого парня взбешенным было странно. И он не понимал, почему Тони молчит и... господи боже, да у него же полный рот...

— Ты дал его Ридусу, насколько я помню, — наконец ответил Старк, стараясь не выдать, что ему стоило это сказать.

— Черт! — выругался Беннер, вылетев из комнаты.

Старк зажмурился и тряхнул головой, высунув язык. Стив с подстебом улыбнулся, опустив голову.

— С меня начос.  
— Замечательный способ убедить меня глотать дальше.

***8***

— Какие планы на лето?

Открыв глаза, Стив поёжился на скамейке трибун и посильнее обнял Тони, прикрыв его курткой. 

— Никаких, — довольно ответил Роджерс, поцеловав своего малыша в макушку.  
— Тогда, ты не хотел бы поехать со мной? У меня в Калифорнии есть довольно симпатичная вилла. Папа подарил на тринадцатилетие.  
— И что мы там будем делать?  
— Не знаю. Плавать, загорать, есть пиццу, пока не лопнем, а в выходные ездить в город в кино или куда вообще захочешь. И целоваться. Много целоваться, — добавил Тони, хитро улыбнувшись.  
— Похоже на рай, — проскулил Роджерс, запрокинув голову. — Но я не могу. Мне нужно работать, чтобы заплатить за колледж.  
— Я могу за тебя заплатить.  
— Не надо, Тони.  
— Гордость — твой порок, Стив. Серьезно, расслабься, отцу плевать, сколько я трачу, а тратил я и больше, поверь.  
— Мама убьет меня, если узнает, что я взял у кого-то деньги.  
— Ну, скажем, не взял, а одолжил. Не думай, что я не найду способ стрясти с тебя долг по-другому, — сладко проговорил у уха Старк.

Роджерс покраснел и улыбнулся, глядя на начинающийся закат над футбольным полем.

— Стив, я правда не хочу провести лето без тебя, — взволнованно признался Тони.  
— Я подумаю, ладно? — решился Стив.  
— Ладно. Только ты правильно подумай, — наказал Старк. — А то я узнаю, где ты работаешь, и буду приходить каждый день и донимать тебя. Всё равно здесь найду, где пожить.  
— Я думал, ты сдашь экстерном.  
— Ну, я планировал, но мне что-то понравилось. Я встречаюсь с капитаном футбольной команды, дружу с его друзьями-совершеннолетними-футболистами и живу с соседом, который почему-то тоже довольно любим всеми, хоть сам этого не признаёт. Я популярная личность, Стиви.  
— Надо же. Я даже не знал, что я и Баки так популярны и дружба с нами настолько полезна, — покачал головой Стив. — Слушай, а ты не знаешь, почему Баки с его дружками зовет Брюса "зеленым"?  
— Он им дурь толкает, насколько я знаю, — хихикнул Тони.  
— Пого... ЧТО?


End file.
